1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a method for permanently anchoring implantable bioprosthetic tendons and ligaments to the bone of a host animal.
2. The Prior Art
The treatment of injured ligaments and tendons remains a serious clinical problem. Inadequately repaired damage to these structures results in pain, loss of function, and, in some cases, degenerative arthritis, and, when severely damaged by trauma or disease, fibrous tissue repair is often impossible. Many researchers have suggested the use of replacement structures for such damaged tissue. At this time, however, a completely successful prothesis for use in a chronic implantation has not been successful. Artificial prosthesis, as for example fabricated from a flexible elastomeric material such as silicone rubber or dacron fabric, although strong and durable, suffers from a lack of biocompatibility with the bone tissue onto which the artificial implant is anchored. Although bioprosthetic tendons and ligaments derived from animal sources possess such desirable properties as biocompatibility, strength and lack of adhesion to adjacent structures, this latter property makes it difficult to provide means of attaching the bioprosthesis to bone, tendon or muscle, which permanent attachment is dependent upon tissue ingrowth.
For example, intraarticular reconstruction of anterior and posterior cruciate ligaments of the knee generally involve drilling holes through the tibia and femur, followed by threading of a bioprosthetic ligament through the central channel, and stapling of the bioprosthetic ligament to the outer surface of the bone adjacent the resected channel. After implantation, the bone grows around the implanted ligament during the healing process to anchor the implanted ligament to the bone. However, experience with such a reconstruction technique has indicated that the bone growth is only marginally adherent to the ligament and, once the staples are removed, permanent anchoring of the ligament onto the bone is seldom achieved.